ninjagopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jay
Note: This is for the character, not the set. Background Little is known about Jay's early life except that he spent much of it making bizaar inventions. He meet Sensei Wu while testing out a glider he had made. He was then taken to be trained as a ninja of lightning. After training at the Spinjitzu Dojo he travels to the Caves of Despair with 3 other Ninja's, Kai, Zane & Cole, and try to find the Scythe of Quakes, one of the 4 golden weapons. They sneak past Samukai and the other skeletons and find the Scythe of Quakes but, because of Jay's echo, they are found by the skeletons. They fight the skeletons and Jay uses Spinjitzu for the first time. The others copy him and defeat most of the skeletons then the others retreat. They are then attacked by the Earth Dragon and Kai, dispite Jay's warnings, does what is forbiden and fights it with the Scythe of Quakes. They narowly escape the caves of despair and Sensei Wu becomes infuriated with Kai for using one of the golden weapons. After retrieving all of the Golden Weapons, they go to the Forest of Tranquility where, unfortunatly they were ambushed and lost 3 of the Golden Weapons, all but the Sword of Fire. On their way to get back the Golden Weapons they are forced to go to the Underworld to take the weapons from Samukai, all the while meeting Nya, who he has a crush on. Witnessing Samukai's battle against Sensei Wu, things took a turn for the worst. Sensei lost the Sword of Fire, however Samukai perished due to the power of the weapons combined allowing for a vortex to be unleashed, releasing Garmadon from his 'ghastly' prison. Jay later went to Jamonicai Village with the rest of the ninja to face Lord Garmadon. However, they ended up facing his son, Lloyd Garmadon, instead of the dark lord. After they defeated him Lloyd anted revenge and done so by freeing the Hypnobrai tribe of Serpentine. Lloyd returned to the village and hypnotised everyone except Nya. Jay and the others arived again and sucsessfully freed the village from Lloyd and the snakes. After Zane had found Lloyd's hideout, Jay and the others went to destroy it but one of the Hypnobrai, Skales, made Cole attack his friends using the hypnotic powers. However this fight was a distraction and the Hypnobrai had attacked the Dojo and destroyed it. Jay blamed Zane for this and Kai and Cole agreed. They fought that they had scared Zane away after seeing him fly off on his dragon but it ended up that Zane saw the Falcon that lead him to Lloyd's hideout. This time the falcon lead him to Desteny's Bounty which turned into the ninja's new headquarters. Jay then began coustomising it by building a defence mechanism which will the ninja in the case of a Serpentine attack on the ship. While he was in the middle of this his parents, Ed and Edna, come to the bounty to visit. They imbaris him infront of the others and then leave, exspecting him to visit the Junkyard soon. The next day, Jay has to release his dragon so it can go east for its transformation from adaulesent to adault. He then walks to the Junkyard with all his friends to but he then hears that it's too quiet. He runs inside and looks for his parent. Once he found them he discovers that they've been biten by the Fangpyre, another Serpentine tribe, and the transformation from human to snake has allready begun. Lloyd then reveals himself with Fangtom at his side. The rest of the Fangpyre soon follow with a giant wreacking ball and some other vehicles too. After defeating soom of the Fangpyre, the remainming ones sink their teeth into a stature of Jay made by Ed. The statute attacks the ninja so Jay kicks the driver of the wreacking ball out and takes control. He uses the wreaking ball to defeat the statue but the Fangpyre the escape with the Fangpyre Staff which they need to turn Jays parents back. Jay then unlocks his weapons potential as Sensei said and the Nunchuks transform into a Storm Fighter which he uses to pursue. The other ninja transform their weapons into vehicles too and the chase is on. After stealing the staff they all head back to the Bounty where Jay activates the defence mechanism which the use to escape the snakes. However, Nya drops the staff out the window and Fangtom reclaims it. Jay then allows his parents to stay in the Bounty for a while as he has learned to respect them as his parents and doesn't feel imbarised with them around anymore. Personality and Traits Jay is Lightning Fast. He glides through the air, then strikes from above. Sometime with a mighty Ninja flash-attack, sometime with a laughing thunder-joke. He's a very flashy fighter. Jay is super-smart, super-fast and super-resourceful. He solves problems with his brain and his crazy inventions. So prepare to be shocked! Appearances *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2259 Skull Motorbike *2263 Turbo Shredder *2519 Skeleton Bowling (DX) *30082 Ninja Training *30084 Jay *2506 Skeleton Monster Truck﻿ *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (ZX) *9446 Desteny's Bounty (Kendo) Category:Character Category:Ninja